gfaqsfeffandomcom-20200214-history
DullahansXMark
DullahansXMark (pronounced "Dullahan's Mark") is a fairly easygoing and semi-frequent Fire Emblem Fates board user. He loves to discuss his favorite games in the series and mostly maintains his air of coolness about it, unless you say his favorite game in the series, Radiant Dawn, is bad. That just makes him mad. Nicknames "Super programmer" (used as an insult) Dull Mark GameFAQs Activity DullahansXMark is a frequent creator of stupid/awful polls, such as this. He is also a subscriber to the notion that GameFAQs is his BlogFAQs, making stupid pages such as this and this. He is also somewhat known for trying to force the "#IronSwordMasterRace meme to be a thing (in light of Iron weapons being the only weapon class in Fates with no real drawbacks), but he only makes the joke in passing now. Likes Star Fox Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn, especially (and by transit, civilly discussing its strengths and weaknesses as a game) Soleil kicking back and laughing at anyone who thinks Chapter 24 Revelation is actually hard (it isn't, see below) Dislikes being called stupid hearing people say Radiant Dawn "sucks" (saying you don't like it is okay, though) Ophelia (Owain/Odin is the bomb, though) Taiphlosion's hatred of Radiant Dawn Chapter 24 Revelation Easy GuideFor the original page, click here. use Boots on yourself. I mean, come on, you're playing Revelation, you should have at least two pairs by this point. Who else would you use them on besides yourself? I mean, maybe Takumi? So he gets one pair and you get the other. Done deal, easy peasy. if you didn't pick Ninja as your talent, A-rank Kaze or Kagero and get Locktouch off of one of them via Friendship Seal. Then go back to what you were doing before. bring only yourself and either Kaze or Xander (assuming they're in their promoted/default classes) and pair them up with you. This will boost your Movement to 8 along with the Boots as well as give decent boosts to either Speed or Defense, respectively. Probably best to go for Defense, but it's up to you. have that pink shit on (press the X button) and don't be in the enemy's range on the enemy phase. That's it. That's all you have to do to avoid detection. And since they only have a movement range of 5 and you have a movement range of 8, you can easily outpace them and zip around with ease. You can even get the four chests in the area if you want! But it's up to you, their contents are only variably useful anyway. that's right, bonus step #5! Face an army of ninjas beyond the final (blue) door! Seriously, pick the blue door. And get ready for ninjas. As well as a Priestess with an S-rank bow. What's wrong with your Defense? Why can't you tank that shit? Did you drop your Dragonstone+ somewhere? Did you leave Alpha Yato at home? Can't use Waterwheel or a Guard Naginata either? Come on, I know you're better than this! (P.S. Spear Master is the best class in the game. Waterwheel OP, help me, I can't take damage) Just kill that boss and get out of there, it's not that hard! See? It's fast, easy, and anyone can do it, unless all of your relevant Ninjas (and Outlaws) died, in which case, you're obviously not going for a perfect run, so what does it matter? So there, don't ever call Chapter 24 Revelation hard again. Hobbies outside of GameFAQs When he isn't shitposting on GameFAQs, DullahansXMark loves playing video games. Among his favorites are Star Fox,'' The Legend of Zelda'','' Pokemon'', and'' Fire Emblem''. He's also an aspiring developer of video games, believing them to be "the greatest entertainment and storytelling medium of our time", and is in fact already working on a project. However, he keeps a tight lid on the subject, preferring to not draw too much attention until he has something he's proud to show off. Trivia * his favorite Fire Emblem (particularly circa-2013) character is Laslow, a Hero. * his favorite Fire Emblem character before Awakening is Zihark, from Path of Radiance and its sequel. * despite Hero being his favorite Fire Emblem class, there are actually very few Heroes he actually likes, those being Raven of FE7, Ike of FE10 (a technicality), and Inigo/Laslow and Severa/Selena of FE13/FE14. Conversely (and ironically), despite generally disliking the Myrmidon/Swordmaster classline as a whole, most of his personal favorite characters are, in fact, Myrmidons and Swordmasters (Rutger and Fir of FE6, Karel from FE6/FE7, Joshua of FE8, Zihark and Stefan from FE9/FE10, Owain from FE13, and Ryoma from FE14) * his favorite game of all time is Star Fox 64, ''though he claims that the recently released ''Star Fox Zero may have a clear shot at that title. Category:GameFAQs User